


The Royali Treatment

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Royaliceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: It’s my friends birthday so I just wanted to write what she loves most - Janus getting the love and care he deserves
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Royali Treatment

Janus grumbled awake, glancing over at the time and immediately cursing the very concept of consciousness. His head was pounding, and the very last thing he wanted to have to do was be a person. But he had things he needed to take care of… Maybe a quiet morning would be something he could handle, as long as it started with some coffee and something for his head. 

He sat up in the bed and realized he was alone, the large bed completely empty save for himself. The sheets had even gone cold already, meaning it had been this way for a while. That wasn’t a good sign. If he’d woken up early, he’d have had time to get some coffee in himself before his boyfriend got back from his morning run.. Or before his other boyfriend started on breakfast. Today he would have no such luck. 

Sliding out of the bed, his feet found their way into his slippers and he went on to grab his black silk robe from the back of the door. He tied the belt around himself with a steadying breath before he opened the bedroom door and slipped into the hall. He had barely made it to the top of the stairs before he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his hope for a quiet morning was all but dashed.

The light coming from downstairs was bright, and he might have even been able to hear the food cooking on the stove if it wasn’t for the loud and boisterous conversation happening in the kitchen. Roman was clearly back from his run, he might have even been showered already with how late it was in the morning, and was clearly in the kitchen with Patton. Patton loved to make things for the three of them, but he wasn’t always the best when doing it on his own. His heart was in the right place.. But cooking had become more of a two or three person activity. This wasn’t a problem though, doing things together was way more fun than doing them alone.

Usually. Right now all Janus could have asked for was some time alone. He loved his boyfriends, he truly did. They were the world to him and if anyone even dared to consider doing anything to either of them, they’d receive a tongue-lashing like no one ever had received before. But for right now? He was a little less than enthusiastic about their energetic company.

He trudged his way into the dining room and toward the kitchen, his eyes barely open, his feet not leaving the floor, a scowl permanently across his lips. He made a quick detour into the downstairs bathroom to grab the pain medicine, the bottle clutched in his hand when he turned the corner and finally made his appearance in the kitchen. 

An excited gasp hit his ears before he managed to process the scene before him. 

“Good morning, Janny!” Came Patton’s unmistakable voice, only moments before arms wrapped around him, giving him a greeting hug. 

He instinctively leaned into the touch, even though the only thing out of his mouth in response was a hiss. 

Roman’s warm chuckle was the next sound that could be heard. “Well, well.. Looks like we’re dealing with Jan _hiss_ this morning, aren’t we?” 

Janus didn’t respond, his face having found its way to hide in Patton’s soft hair. He felt lips press to the top of his head before the larger presence behind him disappeared. He didn’t move away from where he was resting against Patton, allowing someone’s hand to slip into his and remove the bottle from his grasp. He stayed there for a long moment, until Roman reappeared at his side and gave him a light tug on the shoulder to pull him off of Patton. 

Roman was greeted with another hiss, but all he did in response was put a couple of the pills into one of his hands and carefully place a cup of water into the other. “Alright you, take these. Come on.” He said, his voice a bit teasing, but clearly caring. Janus managed to get the medicine washed down before the cup was taken from him, and then he felt those strong hands turning him softly back toward the entrance to the kitchen. “Go back to bed, okay?” 

Janus’s feet were clearly eager to comply, but he paused before he left the room fully. “…need to check the accounts.. the bills..” He grumbled. 

“I’ll handle it, love. Just go lay down, it’ll take care of it.” Patton reassured, smiling fondly as their boyfriend retreated back to the safety of darkness and warmth. Roman and Patton looked to one another, sharing a look and a nod before they moved on to do what they needed to do next. 

Janus managed to sleep for another half an hour before the mattress moved beside him, him opening his eyes as he tilted slightly in the direction that the bed had dipped down. “Hmm?” He mumbled.

“Hello, lovely.. Are you feeling any better?” Came that familiar deep voice. 

“Ehh…” He responded, getting a laugh from Roman. 

“Alright, come on, you.” He answered, starting to pull the blankets away. 

“Do I have to?” Janus complained, but still scooted ever closer to Roman. 

“Yep. Non-negotiable, I’m afraid.” Roman laughed, softly helping him out of the bed and back on his feet, then leading him gently by the hand to the upstairs bathroom. 

Janus was barely aware of what was happening, but the next thing he knew he was in the bathtub. The water he was in was sparkly, bright blue, and smelled like… Some kind of flowers? He was pretty sure there were actual flowers floating him around as well. He might have been able to figure it all out if he’d tried, but all of his thoughts left him pretty immediately when those strong hands began massaging his shoulders.

He nearly melted right into that anime water. His body was warm and comfortable, his nostrils full of a calming smell, the tension was leaving his shoulders and neck.. He hadn’t even realized he was tense in the first place. One fleeting thought came back to him, him tilting his head back to look at Roman above him.

“…What about.. The bills?” He mumbled. 

Roman smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the tip of the nose. “Patton is wrapping that up right now, love. Just relax, okay? Just let it all melt away.” 

Janus smiled softly, tilting his head back down to let Roman move his massage up his neck and to his scalp. He didn’t notice time passing at all, so it was completely out of nowhere that smaller, softer hands gently pulled one of his feet from the water to join in on the massaging. 

Today might have started out pretty terribly, but he knew that with these two.. It had no chance of ending that way.


End file.
